


The masquerade

by damageditem



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU!Oakley, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damageditem/pseuds/damageditem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Parker has organized a masquerade party to celebrate his daughter Marianne's 21st birthday, as well as to introduce her to the man she's to marry.<br/>After suffering the unwanted attentions from the man her godmother want her to marry, she spots a handsome stranger before finally knowing her husband to be.<br/>How will she manage her feelings for all these men?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The masquerade

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit she looked pretty good in the new dress her father had given her for the occasion. A white gown, that reached the floor in ruffled layers, rimmed with a deep blue lace, and elbow length sleeves than hung in long layers almost to her knees. The bodice was covered in silk of the same blue shade that rimmed the layers of the gown and the sleeves, and it fell in beautiful waves halfway down. The tight bodice of the dress laced on the front barely allowed her to breathe, but it left her shoulders bare and enhanced her breasts to the point of making herself blush. The hoop petticoat was so wide that she thought it would be a task to get to kiss her godmother‘s cheeks, and the thought of that woman struggling to reach her face made her giggle.

Her maid had braided her long chestnut hair into a low bun with a few loose strands that embraced her delicate neck and fell until they rested on her breasts.

She had never shown so much skin before, but her father had admitted that her 21st birthday masquerade party was worth it. Besides, he had told her he would also introduce her to the man she was to marry to, and so she had to leave him speechless.

“You look beautiful, my lady” her maid was admiring her as she gave the final touches to her hair. “Your future husband will be very lucky.”

“Thank you, Ann. I’m really nervous. What if I don’t like him? We both know I’ve never liked any of my godmother’s suggestions for a husband, and just to think that she may have persuaded my father to marry one of those old men…” Marianne felt a shiver down her spine, and tears started to pool on her eyes.

“Your father loves you, my lady. I am sure he would never do something like that to his only daughter.” She gave Marianne a compassionate look, and both of them startled when someone knocked on the door.

“May I come in, darling?” She heard her father’s muffled voice at the other side of the door.

“Of course, father, I’m ready.”

He opened the door carefully, and stood there, mesmerized at the sight of her daughter. He brought a hand to his chest and she saw him cry.

Anguished, Marianne run towards him. “Father, what’s the matter? Are you ill?”

“On the contrary, my child. I just felt overwhelmed because I thought it was your mother standing there. She was wearing this dress the first time I saw her, the night we became engaged. You are as beautiful as she was then, even more, if possible.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles delicately, trying to keep his emotions under control.

She had never known her mother, who died soon after her birth due to complications of childbirth, but everyone had told her how beautiful and charming she was. She felt the love his father still held for his long dead wife, and wanted to comfort him, somehow.

“Oh, father…” Marianne tried to hug him, but that damn hoop skirt proved to be too big an impediment. Their gazes met, and after a few seconds, they suddenly burst into a hearty laughter when they noticed they could not hug each other.

“This dress can be a big foe for a lady, but also a huge ally, once you get used to it.” His father gave her a wicked wink, and she blushed at the improper things she had imagined.

“But enough of this chatter, darling. Let me put the final touch to your attire.” He stood behind her and put on her the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Four rows of different sized white pearls, tied with a blue ribbon made with the same silk of the gown.

He looked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled. “Perfect. Your future husband will be the most fortunate man on earth, my dear. Come, take your mask and let’s go. We don’t want to keep our guests waiting, do we?”

They put on their masks and she took his father’s hand. They stood at the top of the stairs and she felt overwhelmed when she saw all those people downstairs, all dressed in old fashions, with their masks on, making it almost impossible to recognize them. Then the music stopped, and everyone looked at them. Marianne could hear some gasps and she felt suddenly self-conscious as she acknowledged the long looks some men were giving her, as well as some snorts coming from a group of young women on their left.

Her father felt her uneasiness, and held her hand a little tighter to get her attention. “You are the most beautiful woman tonight, my dear. Don’t doubt it for just a second.”

Soon, they reached the end of the stairs, and as she started greeting the people that came to wish her a happy birthday, she couldn’t avoid asking her father where her betrothed was.

“He’s not here yet, my darling. He’ll arrive later, when he’s finished some unavoidable business. But don’t worry; he’ll arrive before the party is over.”

She let go a relieved sigh, and as his father went to greet some friends, she started scanning the room, trying to recognize any familiar face, but all those masks were proving really good hiding people.

“My dear Marianne, you look just like your mother, my child.” There it was, the unmistakeable high pitched voice of her godmother, Lady Jenkins. She wondered how many “Lords” and “Sirs” she would try to introduce her tonight to. If she could leave her alone for once… God knew she loved her, but her taste in men was purely based on money, and honestly, she could not marry any of those old boring men for all the money in the world. Lately she only wished she had had any daughter, so she could concentrate her efforts on trying to marry someone else, instead of her.

“Let me introduce you to Sir Johnathan Hill of Allenham, my dear. Sir Jonathan, this is my goddaughter, Miss Marianne Parker.”

Marianne stood in front of a man about 60 years old, shorter than herself, with a big belly that his black jacket could not cover despite being two sizes bigger than it should, a red nose that suggested too much drinking, and a powdered white wig that smelled like a long dead cat. He did not even bother to bring a mask, though that wouldn’t have hidden his aspect in any case.

He took her hand and brought it to his face to kiss it. As her godmother was whispering in her ear how many properties this gentleman owned, she could not avoid a disgusting grimace when she thought she had felt his tongue licking her knuckles.

She withdrew her hand immediately, and took out a small handkerchief from her purse to clean her hand as a shiver run through her back. “For God’s sake, this man could not be more disgusting if he tried” she muttered for herself. Before she knew what was happening, Lady Jenkins had assured him that Marianne would grant him the first two dances of the night, and no matter how many horrified faces she’d put, her godmother would not yield.

The dreaded moment came when he approached her again offering his hand and led her to the dancing room, making himself sure that everyone knew she had favoured him over any other men. She was sure her face was crimson red, and the thought of having to spend nearly one hour dancing with this man, on her birthday party, was more than she could handle. She only wanted to cry. Marianne looked at her father, asking him to save her from Mr Hill, but he could only mouth a voiceless “I’m sorry, my dear.”

There they were, opening the dance, with all the guests around them, waiting for the dance to start. He bowed a little lower than needed, and rudely grabbing her hand, he started to move gracelessly around her. Soon, the rest of the couples joined them, but still, she could feel their eyes on them. Some pitied her, other, as the girls that snorted at her when she entered the room were openly laughing at the clumsiness of her partner whenever he stepped on her feet.

Then she saw him among the crowd. He had the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen. Taller than everyone in that room, with a slim body beautifully wrapped in a gorgeous blue suede jacket and breeches with golden trims that matched the blonde curls that adorned his head. He was wearing a black mask that hid half his face, but she could say he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

She focused on the stranger while she endured the torture of this first dance. Her partner was not only a terrible dancer, but he also was starting to be too inappropriate. Every time they got close, his hands got bolder, placing them dangerously close to her breasts as they gyrated through the room. She moved his hand with a scolding look, and he muttered a “sorry, my dear”, but his wicked smile told her he would try it again.

She kept on searching for the beautiful stranger, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then, their eyes met, and suddenly, the world stopped around her. She could only see him, the ballroom was empty, and she could feel his look over her body, heating up every inch of her exposed skin. Her heart was beating hard and fast, her lungs struggled for some air, and she let herself get lost in those blue eyes, until she felt something bumping against her heaving chest.

Mr Hill. How had he managed to bump against her, and finish with his face between her breasts she didn’t know. She pushed him away with all her strength, and with tears in her face, unable to bear the embarrassment and the laughs around her, she turned around to leave the dance room when she hit a wall. Well, it was not a proper wall. It was the handsome stranger, who had managed, just with his presence, to silence the laughs and amused whispers.

Once he had made sure she was not hurt, he went directly to Mr Hill. Taking all the advantage of the height difference between them, he leaned down towards him. “I’m afraid, sir, that you have embarrassed enough not only this young lady, but also the whole room with your improper behaviour. I must ask you to leave.”

Mr Hill was astonished. He had never been treated like this in all his life. He raised his head proudly to speak to this impertinent young man. “Excuse me, sir. I don’t know who you think you are, but I’m the gentleman who is going to marry Miss Parker, so I’m not going anywhere, you insolent brat!”.

The stranger did not seem to be impressed at all. For all Mr Hill’s voice was louder with every spoken word, the stranger’s voice deepened even more until it was barely a growl when he said. “I hope not, Sir. Are you going to leave peacefully? Or do we have to solve this outside with our swords?”

Mr Hill knew he was no match for a young man with a sword in a duel, so he swallowed his pride, and with the rage turning his face almost blue with frustration, he spat “I’ll leave now, but it’s not the end of it. You’ll regret this. Oh yes, you will.” He turned around and left, wiping the sweat from his face.

The musicians started playing again, and the couples danced as if nothing had happened. Marianne was still too flushed to know what to do.

The stranger turned towards her, and as he bowed to her, she felt his sweet voice caressing the side of her face. “I’m sorry for the irruption, miss, but I could not bear watching him treat you like this. I’m sure he won’t disturb you again.” He rose again and she gasped at the sudden loss of his proximity. She could swear she saw a smirk on his face.

“And may I know to whom I owe my gratitude, sir?” She looked at him again, and she could appreciate his straight nose, with a little divot on the tip, thin rosy lips, a well-defined jaw, and some freckles in his neck, just over the cravat, which she suddenly wanted to touch.

“Mr Thomas Oakley at your service, Miss…” His eyes were piercing hers, with a mischievous grin that made every nerve on her skin tingle. “Parker. Miss Marianne Parker, sir.”

He took her hand carefully, as if it would break into pieces, and he brought it to her lips, never breaking eye contact with her. She could feel her breathing heavier as the touch of his lips on her skin sent a pulse of heat to her core, and she was even more flushed with every instant his lips lingered over her skin. This was so inappropriate that she only wanted him to stop before someone noticed. But no, she really wanted those delicate lips to stay there, just over her skin.

“I’m honoured to make your acquaintance, Miss Parker.” He lowered her hand, sliding his fingers down her palm to keep the touch for as long as he could, and she let go a moan when the contact broke.

Marianne tried to recover herself, and felt bold enough to address him again. “And how could I show you my gratitude, Mr Oakley?”

He looked around them as he watched the other couples dancing, and with a devilish smile he said: “I’m quite sure that a dance with the most beautiful girl in this room would do, Miss Parker.”

She felt a little hurt. “Oh! Well, I’ll introduce you to Miss Bennett, then, she must be over there.” She turned around trying to hide her disappointment, when she heard him chuckle as he grabbed her wrist.

“I meant you, Miss Parker. Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?” The grin turned into a sweet pleading look she couldn’t refuse. She placed her hand on his unable to hide the smile on her face as she agreed. “Gladly, Mr Oakley.”

They arrived just in time for the next dance, staying on the line one in front of the other, as the slow minuet started playing. They bowed and the dance started. She loved to dance, and this minuet was her favourite, with so many turns and changes of dancing partner. He proved to be a stylish dancer, moving gracefully, almost like flying over the ground. She smiled and laughed every time they met in the middle of the line, exchanging jokes and comments about the other partners. In the next turn, one of the dancers stumbled, and pushed her towards him. She felt his hand on her back, as he held her close to him. He apologised, and the dance continued, but it was not funny anymore. Every time she felt his hand on hers her skin burned with need; with every approaching step, their bodies got closer. Their fingers intertwined with every touch, as if they had a life outside their bodies, not bearing being apart.

Marianne had never felt like this before. Soon they were panting, their faces almost touching, and every change of partner hurt, as if a part of her was being ripped apart.

As soon as the dance ended, she bowed and run from him. She felt she couldn’t breathe, so she went to the balcony. Though it was a freezing night, she did not feel the cold. She tried to inhale deeply, but the damn bodice was asphyxiating her, so she tried to unlace it before she fainted.

“Is everything alright, Miss Parker?” Hearing Mr Oakley’s voice was like a blessing for her.

“Please, Mr Oakley, I know this is utterly improper and I shouldn’t even dare to ask you this, but… I can barely breathe. Would you please be so kind to help me loosening this bodice a bit?”

He saw her struggle and didn’t think twice. “Of course, Miss Parker.” Her back was facing the door of the balcony, so he placed himself between her and the railing, hiding from unwanted eyes. Marianne saw his delicate fingers untying the knot of the ribbon, and then slowly tugging from every cross of the ribbons, he loosened the bodice enough for her to breathe with more ease.

“Is… this enough, Miss Parker?” His hands did not move, holding the ribbon for dear life while he watched her breasts rise and fall in front of him with every intake of precious air.

She cursed the barrier of hoops standing between them, but despite the intrusive garments his height allowed her to grab the lappers of his jacket and pull him down until their faces were levelled.

“Thank you, Mr Oakley” she whispered in his ear after giving him a light kiss on his cheek, unable to let him go.

“My pleasure, Miss Parker” he whispered back as he raised one hand to remove a rebel lock of hair that was tangled in her necklace. His finger slid delicately over her skin from the back of her ear to her collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from her, and then a gasp, as his finger kept travelling down her chest until he reached the rim of the bodice and tied the ribbon again.

He smiled at her and then he did something she did not expect. He kissed her. She felt his lips touching hers, just a light touch, as he looked at her, waiting for her reaction. She smiled back at him and said: “Do it again, Mr Oakley.” And he did. He kissed her again, but she needed more, and as their mouths parted to breathe, she whispered “More.” But this time he did not kiss her. She heard a curse. “Damn, someone is coming to the balcony.”

“What? Who?” She blushed again, not knowing what to do. Did someone see them kissing? Oh, her father would be so angry if he knew… But there was no time for that. “You have to go, Mr Oakley.”

“I know, but where? There is no way of getting out of here unnoticed.” He looked down the balcony. “Unless…” There it was, that wicked smile again.

“Marianne, my dear, are you all right? I saw you leave the dance in a hurry!” Of all the people here it had to be her godmother. She’d kill her if she saw him with a man, alone. She turned around, waiting for the worst.

“Yes, Lady Jenkins, I am now. I came to take some air because this bodice was so tight that I couldn’t breathe. I somehow managed to loosen it a bit and I’m feeling much better now. Oh!” She gasped.

“What happens, child?”

“It’s nothing, just a cramp, I think. I haven’t been able to sit all night with this dress.” She did not know if she should laugh or make a show. Mr Oakley had found the perfect hiding place. He was between her legs, under this huge dress that she was sure could hide even more people inside.

Marianne felt Mr Oakley’s fingers caressing her ankles over the stockings, and she kicked him with the heel of his shoe. It was bad enough having him there, but if he was going to take advantage of it he’d be in serious trouble after this.

But he did not stop, and his hands were more daring, caressing and drawing circles on the inside of her knees. She had to make her godmother leave, but how?

“Lady Jennings, would you be so kind as to bring me my shawl? I think I left it in the dancing room.”

Mr Oakley was trying to make himself comfortable under the dress, and for that she had to open her legs. This was so embarrassing…

As soon as Lady Jenkins left for her shawl she asked him to get out, but he refused. “She’s coming back soon, Miss Parker. I don’t want to risk your reputation being caught. I can wait.”

She could hear him laughing down there, and she kicked him again. “Ouch!” He cried.

“Behave, and be quiet or someone will discover you, Mr Oakley.”

Soon, Lady Jenkins was back, with the shawl, and her father. She covered her shoulders as she heard them prattling about the guests, and the party, and wondering where Mr Hill could be… But Marianne had stopped caring about them, as she felt Mr Oakley’s fingers traveling up her thighs until he reached her sex. She gasped and tried to close her legs, but he was between them, and there was no way she could stop him without risking her reputation. _He’d pay for this._

Luckily for her, her godmother and her father were too deeply engaged in the conversation to notice what was happening under her dress. Mr Oakley’s fingers had found a very sensitive spot that made her knees weak and her breathing heavier. She suddenly stopped feeling cold, and she had decided that it wouldn’t matter what’d happen after this, she did not want him to stop.

Marianne tried to follow the conversation, but Mr Oakley was not helping at all. She almost fell forwards when she suddenly felt him sliding one finger inside her. She tried to stay silent and it was proving to be quite difficult because her body wanted her to scream how good that felt.

Her father said something about going to find her betrothed, that should be about to arrive, and as soon as he left, Mr Oakley oved his finger faster, and deeper, until he found another sensitive spot and she felt a wave of pleasure exploding between her legs. She couldn’t avoid a deep moan, and her godmother heard it.

“You’re not well, child, let me help you to your room.” Lady Jenkins took her by the arm and walked her towards the stairs. Marianne didn’t know how he had made it, but he had been able to leave his hiding place unnoticed before they left.

She was able to recover her breath as they walked through the dancing room, and somehow, she convinced her to stay down attending the guests while she went to her room to change her clothes, blaming her dress for her uneasiness.

Marianne entered her bedroom, and asked her maid to help her undress. As Ann was untying the ribbons of the bodice, Marianne could not stop thinking about Mr Oakley’s hands caressing her skin, and she felt that spot between her legs burning with need again. _Who is this man? And what is he doing to me?_

Once undressed, she chose a simple blue sleeveless gown, of a similar shade as the one she wore before, and after washing and refreshing herself, she left the room. Before she reached the stairs, she saw Mr Oakley walking towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and took her towards the wall behind the corridor’s curtains, hiding from anyone’s sight, though it was dubious that someone could recognize him, still wearing his mask.

“I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier, Miss Parker. I know it was utterly improper of me to take advantage of you in that situation, and I’m deeply ashamed.” He had taken her hand between his, and was kissing it again, igniting the fire already burning inside her.

“But the truth is, Miss Parker…” He was kissing her wrist now. “That I can’t…” He reached the inside of her elbow, placing his head dangerously close to her heaving breast. “Seem to…” his mouth travelled up her arm until it reached the crook of her neck. “Stop kissing you…” He was licking now a spot behind her ear and Marianne thought she couldn’t take much more of it.

“Then, Mr Oakley…” she kissed the same spot under his ear, and his groan of pleasure urged her to follow his path. “I can only say…” She licked his jaw line until she was facing his eyes directly “Don’t stop…”

Mr Oakley kissed her deeply, using his lips and his tongue on her mouth, his hands over her breasts, and his whole body covering her. She felt something hard pressing against her sex, and she lowered her hand there, feeling it over the fabric of his breeches. He jerked his hips against her hand, as he sunk his face in the crook of her neck, panting on her skin.

“You should stop, Miss Parker before I lose control.” He tried to withdraw from her touch, but she did not let him go.

“I won’t stop, Mr Oakley.” She started untying his cravat. “I want more.” She unbuttoned his shirt and placed light kisses on his skin. “I want everything.”

She did not have to ask him twice. Soon he threw his jacket away, and his shirt followed soon after while he kissed her as if she was the air he needed to breathe. His hands touched every crevice of her body, but her dress was too complicated to remove, so he ripped the thin fabric and let it fall to her feet until she was in her stockings and the corset. He turned her around and unlaced the corset, leaving her naked in front of him. She fumbled with the trim of his breeches, and he helped her removing them.

Mr Oakley then took her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand, while the other found his new favourite place between her legs. She was so warm, and wet that he knew she was ready.

He raised her leg to his hip and putting his hard cock in her entrance, he looked into her eyes and asked her again. “Are you sure, Miss Parker? If I go on, I won’t be able to stop.”

She did not want him to stop, he needed him, all he could give her. Marianne could only say “Please… don’t stop…”

He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust, trying not to hurt her too much, and they both let go a moan when he finally buried himself inside her in one steady thrust. He revelled in the feeling for a few moments, before he could not wait any longer, and he started thrusting deeper. His tongue followed the rhythm of his cock inside her mouth, and he knew he would not last long. He already knew this girl would kill him with need, and he was still inside her.

He let go his hands, and as soon as she felt free, she brought her hands to his back, pulling him closer to her, as if that was possible. Every movement of his hips against her built a fire inside her, and soon she knew she was going to explode again.

“Please, Mr Oakley, faster…” She muffled her moans burying her face on his chest as he thrust harder and deeper inside her until she felt her whole body convulsing around him, and then he stiffened and groaned as he emptied himself inside her.

They stood there for a few minutes, holding each other, recovering their breaths as they sweetly kissed.

Mr Oakley then took off his mask and whispered something in her ear. “Will you marry me, Miss Parker? I know this is very unusual, but I can’t let you go now. You’ve bewitched me, my dear girl.”

She looked at him for the first time that evening, and, as she buried her hands in his golden curls, she admired the beautiful man standing before her. She couldn’t avoid the tear falling from her eyes as she told him her fate “I can’t marry you, Mr Oakley. Down there my father would be looking for me to introduce me to the man I’m to marry.”

He wiped away her tears as he kissed her tenderly, and after putting his clothes on, he turned to her and said: “Are you sure? We could elope tonight, and go to Gretna Green. We could be married before anyone knew. Please, Marianne, come with me.”

She covered herself with the remains of her dress, and rested her face on his chest. “It’s not possible. I may have fallen into this craziness once, but I couldn’t possibly bring that shame to my father. He doesn’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”

He reclaimed her sweet lips again, and resting his forehead on hers, he told her: “I know you feel the same as I do, and I know you’ll change your mind. And when you do, I’ll know it, and I’ll come for you, Marianne, and then no one will stand between us. That is a promise.”

He turned around and left. Marianne went to her room, crying, but she knew her father would be searching for her, so she washed her face, put on a new dress and went downstairs.

“Marianne, there you are, my child. Come here, darling. He’s finally here.” Her father was so happy that she knew she would never confront him. She would accept her fate, and she will always remember this as the happiest day of her life, fearing that probably there wouldn’t be many more.

“Yes, father?” she felt her stomach heaving with pain, but she would not cry.

He took her hand and turned to a group of people standing behind them. “Marianne, let me introduce you to your betrothed, Mr Thomas Oakley, from Shropshire. Mr Oakley, this is my daughter, Marianne.”

Mr Oakley took her hand and kissed it delicately as he watched the smile on her face.

“You know, Mr Parker, I think I already like her.”


End file.
